


I think I like him, romantically

by Manwameldiel



Category: Saphael - Fandom, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a Good Friend, Raphael is secretly a softie, angsty fluff, the bane chronicles refrence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: Simon is living with Magnus after being banished from Hotel DuMort and until he can go back to his family. Magnus sees something is bothering Simon and asks him about it, Simon reveals that he has a crush on his former leader.





	1. I don't know how I feel

Magnus walked from the kitchen to the living room, picked up a book and sat down in his favourite chair with a cup of tea. A few minutes later, Simon walked in and sat down on the couch. Magnus looked up from his book and saw Simon sitting a little bent forward, fiddling with his fingers and staring straight ahead. Magnus could see the young vampire had something important on his mind but he decided not to ask anything about it, Simon obviously needed to do some thinking. 

After about fifteen minutes of Simon cracking literally every bone in his body, rubbing his nails together and bumping his foot up and down, Magnus couldn't take it any longer.   
“All right, hit me with it. What's on your mind?” he said as he threw his book on the table.

“Uhhh, what?” Simon stopped and looked confused at Magnus. “I can see there's something bothering you” “And you want to know?” Simon asked. “If I can be of any assistance, yes. And if you stop making those noises” Magnus added. 

“Okay” Simon looked down and took a deep breath. “You know Raphael? The head of the Vampire clan?” “Yeah, I know him. Definitely more than you do, we have a long history” “Really?”   
“Its a story for another time, continue” Magnus waved his hand and Simon cleared his throat. “Right, so… he's uhhmm… I kind of did something to upset him and probably did that at the worst of times so…” “What did you do?” Magnus actually found this interesting.   
“You know, the whole Camille thing? I was part of setting her free and signed a contract to prove that I wanted her to turn me into a vampire, which I didn't want to, but I was just helping Clary save her mother and…” Simon took a big breath. 'Is he crying?' Magnus thought. He got the answer pretty soon afterwards when Simon looked up at him with his eyes watery.   
“I think I like him. As in romantically” 

Well, that was unexpected. The only thing Magnus could do was nod his head as he thought about what he had just heard.   
“I know, it's confusing for me too, I mean you have no idea”. Simon ran his fingers through his hair. “It's just… all my life I thought I was straight but then… I don't know” Simon shook his head.

“I mean, I don't know what I'm feeling or how I should be feeling and I want to tell him but I can't because of what I did and I just, I just don't know” Simon looked down and held his head in his hands. Magnus stood up, walked across the table and sat down beside Simon.  
“I understand this is confusing. Figuring out something about yourself when you thought another or going from being one thing to another it's difficult sometimes, I know”.   
Simon turned around and looked at him. “Then, what should I do?” Magnus thought for a second. “Let me talk to him, before you do. Trust me, I know how to talk to him”.   
Simon exhaled “Okay, yeah. I'll just be in my room then”. He said as he stood up. 

“Wait” Simon looked back at him. “Do you want me to talk to him now?” “Yeah, I was hoping you could. This thing's been bothering for a while now and I could really use the help. If you don't mind?”   
Magnus sighed “Okay, I guess. I'll send him a text and ask him to come over”. He said as he fished his phone out of his pocket. “Okay, great. Thank you so much. I really owe you” he said before disappearing into his bedroom.   
'Why is he going now? He's not here yet' Magnus thought as he typed a message to Raphael and asked him to come over.

*~*~*

“Why are you bothering me this evening?” Raphael said as he walked into Magnus' apartment form the portal the warlock had made. “Is there a trouble with your love life or something?” he asked with a smirk. “No, at the moment my love life is fine, thank you” Magnus answered and stood up from the chair. “Your love life, however, is something we need to discuss”.   
The smirk on Raphael's face was replaced by a confused expression. “My love life is exactly the way I want it to be. Non existent” Raphael crossed his arms over his chest. “Why?” 

Magnus walked up to his minibar and poured himself a drink. “There seems to be someone we both know who has taken a great interest in you” Magnus stopped for dramatic effect as he twirled his drink, but Raphael simply rolled his eyes “Just tell me who you're talking about”.   
“A certain vampire recently turned, who no longer lives at Hotel DuMort because of something he did, seems to have a crush on you”. 

Raphael's lips parted and his arms slowly fell down to his sides. “You know who I'm talking about” Magnus said and his friend looked away from him. “He doesn't… like me that way. He… he can't”.   
“And yet he does” Magnus said and sat back down again.   
“How do you know this?” Raphael asked him. “He told me, just now” Magnus motioned to the couch where Simon had been sitting earlier. “No, he didn't” Raphael shook his head “I don't believe you” “Then why don't you ask him yourself. He's right there in his room”.   
Magnus took up the book he had been reading earlier. “What do you mean?” “He's here. Waiting to talk to you” Magnus looked again at the vampire who stood there frozen. “Why is he here?” “Because he had no other place to go so I let him stay here until he can go back to his family”. 

Raphael just stood there, looking around. Like he had never been to this place before and Magnus wondered. “Raphael, do you like him, the way he likes you?” “Definitely not!” Raphael said and gave Magnus a cold look. “I… I… I don't” he said and quickly turned his head. Magnus stood up and walked over to his friend. “Talk to him, Raphael. He feels really bad for what he did”. His friend chuckled bitterly. “Do you even know what he did? He betrayed me and all of the other vampires. I asked him not to do one thing and he does it. I cannot forgive him, Magnus”   
“I'm not asking you to forgive him. I'm asking you to talk to him”.

Raphael walked towards the couch and sat down, leaning on the armrest. “What if I do?”   
“What if you do what?” Magnus asked as he walked to stand in front of him. “You know” Raphael shrugged “Like him?” “Then you talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel. Listen to what he has to say to you and you figure things out”.   
Magnus saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to see Simon standing there a few feet behind Raphael. “And now seems like a good time” Magnus said and Raphael's eyes widened as he turned around. 

Raphael and Simon just looked awkwardly at each other. “Well, okay then. I'm just gonna leave you two alone for a while, please don't ruin my apartment in case this turns into an argument or something, okay? I'll be back in a while”. 

And with that, he got his jacket and left the apartment to the two vampires.


	2. You have a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael's conversation in Magnus' apartment after Magnus left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was gonna upload this one yesterday but was quite busy but here it is!

When Magnus had agreed to ask Raphael to come over, Simon had decided to stay in his room until he was ready to talk to him. He needed to clear his head, needed to work out what he was going to say. It didn't help, Raphael arrived sooner than he thought. Magnus must have made a portal, Simon thought. 

He stood in front of the door, listening to their conversation. Being a vampire meant better hearing so he heard everything that was going on in there. He could almost feel the way Raphael froze when Magnus told him that he, Simon, liked him, Raphael. 

“Do you like him, the way he likes you?” “Definitely not!” Simon could not help feel hurt at how sharp those words sounded. “I… I… I don't” Did Raphael stutter? That had Simon never heard before. 

A little while later, Simon decided it was time for him to face Raphael. He opened the door and heard: “What if I do?” “What if you do what?” “You know, like him?” Simon froze where he stood. Did Raphael like him, the way he liked Raphael? 

He saw the way Raphael tensed before turning around and they looked at each other. Simon felt happy and scared at the same time.  
“Well, okay then. I'm just gonna leave you two alone for a while” Wait, what? Magnus couldn't go, he had to stay there, Simon couldn't do this on his own.

After Magnus had left, Simon kept standing there, not sure what to do. “May I?” he asked and pointed awkwardly at the couch Raphael was sitting on. “Please” the other vampire said and Simon awkwardly sat down on the couch as far away from Raphael as he could. 

Simon thought he was gonna die, he felt so embarrassed. Raphael knew he liked him. But, he did like him back, didn't he? Simon wasn't sure. 

“So, are you gonna talk or should I just go?” Raphael said after minutes of silence. “Right well…” Simon turned to face Raphael better. Suddenly he had no idea what to say, he had no idea why he had asked Magnus to make Raphael come here. Simon kept wiping his hands on his jeans, even thought they weren't really sweaty. He thought that if he had a heartbeat, it would be so loud, someone form across the world could hear it.   
“I'm not really sure what to say” was the only thing he could think of to say.   
“Obviously” Raphael said and Simon noticed a little smirk at the corner of the other vampire's mouth and he relaxed a little. 

“I… I know I can't make up for what I did. And I want to you to know that if there would have been any other way I would have done that. I didn't want to disobey you, but I had no other choice. Clary's my best friend and I would do anything to help her”. Raphael looked away form him a second. “You're right. You cannot make up for what you did. Nevertheless, I do understand why you did it, but it won't be forgiven easily”. “So you're saying you will forgive me?” Simon asked. “Maybe, it's not likely, but maybe” Raphael muttered the last two words, like he was hoping he could forgive Simon. That was what Simon hoped for, anyway.

“When did you know you liked me?” Raphael asked out of the blue. “I… I don't really know. Sometime after I started living with Magnus. I knew that I liked you before, just didn't realize it. Raphael nodded, staring at the floor. “What's it like, living with Magnus?” “It's okay, he's nice. He's helped me a lot with accepting who and what I am” Simon looked over at Raphael who nodded slowly. “Yeah, he did the same with me” “He did?” “Yeah, I was fifteen when I was turned and I… it was horrible” Raphael closed his eyes and rested his forehead on his left palm.   
Simon, not knowing what to do, simply laid his hand on top of Raphael's right one that rested on the cushion between them. 

After nothing else happened for a while he was about to remove his hand when he felt Raphael grab it and hold on to it. He shared a look with Raphael and the other vampire started talking again.   
“I hated vampires, despised them. I went with my friends and we were going to kill those monsters who had killed so many children in my neighbourhood. I killed all of my friends, sucked the life out of them like an animal. I had become one of them, one of the monsters I had sworn to destroy. I hated myself, I wanted to die. I almost did” Simon felt Raphael's grip on his hand tighten and he started to stroke Raphael's knuckles with his thumb.

“I was sitting there, in the darkness. A small spot of sunlight through the roof, like a spotlight on a stage. I ran for it, wanted to burn. But, he held me back. He saved me from myself and brought me back to my family. I owe him my life”.

“I'm sorry I called you a monster” Simon whispered as he remembered, Raphael chuckled.   
“That's not the worst thing anyone has ever called me” “Still, I wasn't thinking like me. I was scared… terrified and… you actually helped me a lot and… I'm… I'm sorry and thank you”.   
Simon looked down at their entwined hands. It surprised him, really, that Raphael hadn't moved his hand away. “No problem” Raphael said. “You sure? 'Cause the way I remember it it was kind of a problem dealing with me”. Raphael chuckled again. “It was, it really was” he looked at Simon and smiled, actually smiled, and Simon smiled back.

Then Raphael looked away and the smile was gone “Why do you like me?” he sounded sad and Simon wanted to move closer to him and put his arms around him or something to comfort him but instead he held the other boy's hand with both of his, stroking the knuckles. “I don't know, really. There's just something about you that's… it's really wonderful, whatever it is, that I like so much about you”. Simon inched forward, moving closer to Raphael. 

“I threatened to kill you when we first met, how is that wonderful?”   
“I didn't say that was wonderful, but you are wonderful. I didn't see it right away, but after getting to know you I found out that you are very caring and more kind than you want people to know” He looked up at Raphael who just kept looking at him, into his eyes. “I'm not” he whispered and looked away. “You are to me” Simon confessed and was met with Raphael's eyes on his once again. 

“I cannot let you back to DuMort, though. Not yet”. Simon shrugged “It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to. I just want a chance to make it up to you” Raphael smirked, he was actually way softer than Simon thought, it just made him like the other vampire even more.   
“You have a chance”.

Before he knew it, Raphael had released his hold of Simon's hand, had moved closer to him and was now kissing him on the mouth.  
It was a sweet kiss, soft. Their lips barely touched. Raphael had his hands on Simon's neck, fingers gently brushing his hair. Simon closed his eyes and let his palms rest on Raphael's lower back.   
He had never felt this good in his entire life… or death.

Too soon, in Simon's opinion, Raphael pulled back, but stayed close, resting their foreheads together. “You drive me insane, Simon” he whispered, like he was afraid someone else would hear him. “I… I want to be with with you, but…” Simon felt like time had stopped. Why did there have to be a but? Simon waited for Raphael to continue but the other vampire said nothing.“But what?”   
“I…” Raphael sighed and moved away from Simon, although still holding his hands.

“I have never done this” he whispered, like he was ashamed. “I don't know how to be in a relationship. I don't trust you, not yet at least and I just don't know how this can work…”.   
“We'll work on that” Simon reassured him. “I mean, every relationship has some difficulties and we'll work on them”.

Raphael looked at the floor, thinking. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked Simon who nodded, because of course he wanted this! He was ready to give it his best shot and the thought of being Raphael's boyfriend made him feel so happy.   
“Absolutely” he hadn't noticed he was grinning until Raphael chuckled.   
“Okay, guess we can give it try then” the other vampire said seriously before smiling and pulling Simon closer to him for another kiss.   
This one was deeper, they held each other in an embrace as their lips moved together in a rhythm. 

Simon pulled away quite soon and was met with a confused expression from Raphael. “Am I ever allowed back to DuMort?” Raphael sighed and smiled. He bowed his head and rested their foreheads together. “When you have made up for what you did and I have forgiven you, you can come back” he whispered. “And until then?” Simon asked. “Until then you can shut up” Raphael said and closed the distance between them again. 

*~*~*

When Magnus came back, this was what he found: Two vampires cuddling on the couch, asleep. Raphael was laid on top of Simon, with his head on the other vampire's chest and Simon's arm draped around him. Magnus put a blanket over them and made sure the curtains were tightly closed so the sunlight couldn't get through. Right before heading off to bed he sneaked to take a quick picture on his phone, because Raphael cuddling with someone was a sight worth saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and hugs to everyone who read this little piece of angsty fluff, I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know if you did and if you want me to write some more Saphael fanfics in the future.


	3. You need him, and he needs you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was originally supposed to be a two chapter fic but then the lovely thatbloodyines requested for an epilogue, so here it is!

Simon was leaving later that night. As much as the boy could be annoying Magnus couldn't deny he was going to miss him. But he was also very happy for him to be leaving. He knew Simon had been waiting to get back to DuMort and be close to Raphael all the time. Even though Raphael had lived with Magnus when he had been a fledgling himself, the past weeks were probably the longest time he had ever had Raphael in his home. Well, it felt like that at least. Since Simon had been forbidden to step a foot inside DuMort since the release of Camille, him and Raphael had spent a lot of time in Magnus' apartment. They mostly stayed inside Simon's room though, but there was still one problem: Simon could laugh very loudly and he laughed quite a lot when he was bickering with his boyfriend which, in no surprise to Magnus since it was Raphael Simon was dating, happened to be rather frequently. So if Magnus hadn't gotten much sleep certain nights, it wasn't a surprise.

But Simon had finally been able to make up for what he had done and would be living at Hotel DuMort by the end of this night. 

A little over midnight, the front door opened and Simon stepped inside closely followed by Raphael. “So, here's your key, Magnus. And I'm gonna go get my stuff” Simon said as he threw the key across the living room to Magnus and headed straight for his room.   
One thing about Simon that Magnus wished a lot of people would do too, he got straight to business. If he had something important to do, he did it right away and didn't waste a minute, even though he was immortal and had forever. 

Raphael didn't follow Simon to his room but took a seat at the end of the couch. “Sooo, happy to get your little fledgling back?” Magnus asked and Raphael looked down at the floor “I guess” he said. Magnus knew Raphael had been waiting until he could allow Simon back to DuMort and he also knew that Raphael had no interest in talking about his love life with Magnus. But Magnus still tried to fish things up from him.

Magnus made sure Simon was still in his room. “Why didn't you take him back sooner? The boy was mess first when he got here and he has been waiting for this moment ever since”. Raphael sighed and stood back up. “Don't you know? Not only did he betray me but he betrayed the whole clan as well. I couldn't do that to them. I wanted to take him back but I couldn't… couldn't do that to them”. 

Magnus stood up as well and walked over to his friend. “I understand that. But what he did was right. They needed Camille and much as I hate to admit it was the only way”. “I know” Raphael whispered. “But he still betrayed the clan” he looked at Magnus who rolled his eyes at him. “You and your stubbornness. Just promise me you'll go easier on him if he does something again”. Raphael crossed his arms over his chest “Like what?”. “I don't know” Magnus shrugged. “But, don't let him get away from you. I care about you both and if you let something screw this up…”   
“Then what?” Raphael asked, annoyed. “Let's just say I have something you don't want going around”.

“Dios, Magnus, what are you talking about?” Raphael sighed as Magnus took out his phone and scrolled through his photos. “I'm talking about this” Magnus said as he showed his friend and grinned as Raphael's jaw dropped. “When did you take this?” he whispered. “That night when you two lovebirds apparently got together” Magnus said and put his phone back in his pocket.   
“Promise me you won't show this to anyone” Raphael hissed at Magnus. 

“Promise to not show anyone what?” Simon asked as he entered the living room with all of his things. “Nothing…” Raphael began but Magnus had already fished his phone out of his pocket and was showing Simon the picture of him and Raphael cuddling.   
A grin slowly formed on Simon's face and he raised his hand to cover his mouth in an attempt to stop from laughing, but failing miserably. “I can't believe you actually got this picture” Simon said and Raphael rolled his eyes “And I cannot believe you find this amusing”.   
“Oh, come one, Raph, look at you in this picture. You're adorable”. 

Raphael once again rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically but Magnus noticed the small smile that appeared on his lips and the way Raphael's eyes shone when he looked at Simon.   
“Let's go home fledgling, I got work waiting” Raphael said, sounding annoyed, even though Magnus knew he wasn't annoyed in the slightest. 

“Let me help” said Magnus and made a portal that led to DuMort. “Wow, thanks man” Simon said and got all his things in front of the portal.   
“Well, thank you for everything. For letting me stay here and helping me with everything” Simon said and stuck his hand out. “Your welcome, Simon” Magnus shook Simon's hand.  
The two vampires were about to step through the portal when Magnus grabbed Raphael by the shoulder. “May I talk to you for a second?” Raphael looked at Simon and nodded towards the portal. “I'll be there soon”. Simon took his bags and stepped through.

“What?” Raphael asked and Magnus crossed his arms. “May I remind you I do need to get back to working?” “Don't screw this up” Magnus simply said. “This boy might be one of the greatest things ever in your… well, undead life” Raphael scoffed. “And you need him, and he needs you” Raphael looked down and back up at his friend. “You're right, he is. And I won't” Magnus smiled and put his hand on Raphael's shoulder.   
“Now go, your boyfriend is waiting” Raphael sighed and turned around and stepped through the portal. 

~*~*~*~

When Raphael stepped out of the portal at DuMort, he walked over to his bedroom. It was empty when he got there, he walked over to the room that had once been Simon's and saw the fledgling packing up his bags.   
“What do you think you're doing?” he asked his boyfriend who looked confused at him. “Unpacking?” Simon replied and looked down at his bags. “Aren't I?” Raphael couldn't help the grin that spread across his own face. Dios, Simon couldn't possibly get any cuter.   
“I meant it as in why are you unpacking here, idiota?” Simon just furrowed his brows even more. “This used to be my room, right? So, I'm staying here again… aren't I?” Raphael sighed, walked over to Simon and said softly: “I thought you would like to join me in my room”. 

Simon's eyes almost doubled in size. “Wha… really? You… you serious?” Simon stuttered and smiled his little bright smile Raphael loved oh so very much.   
“Yeah, but if you really do miss this room you can always stay here, it's fine by me” Raphael said and turned around to leave the room. 

It wasn't really fine by him, but Raphael knew Simon would join him and wasn't surprised when he felt the fledgling grab his hand. “No, no. I want to join you in your room. I… I'd love to” Simon's smile grew and Raphael let his leader demeanor fall and smiled brightly at his boyfriend who pulled him closer to him and kissed him. Raphael was aware that the door was still open and anyone walking by could obviously see them, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. In this moment he realized something that he should have noticed a while ago. He was in love. Raphael was in love with Simon. It felt so… new. New and scary and different and… good. It felt good, incredible.

Raphael had to pull away shortly after though. “I have to go work” he whispered, eyes still closed, his forehead resting against Simon's “Okay. I'll get my stuff to your room and I'll see you later”. Raphael nodded, but neither of them moved until they heard someone clear their throat at the door. Raphael sighed, only slightly annoyed, and turned around to find Lily standing there, trying to keep a straight face. “They're here” she said before walking away. 

“Okay, I gotta go” Raphael turned fully around and had almost left the room when Simon said: “Catch you later, hermoso” Raphael was surprised to hear Simon use a petname on him. It was usually the other way around. “Show them who's boss” Raphael smirked and faced his fledgling, looking serious “I always do”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and hugs to everyone who read this and I hope you enjoyed it xD
> 
> (P.S. I don't know Spanish, I used a dictionary from the internet to translate some words and if any of them were wrong, please let me know, so I can fix it)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this, please tell me what you thought about it and if you would like to read a second chapter where Simon and Raphael talk.
> 
> (If I made any mistakes, grammatically, please let me know so I can fix it)


End file.
